


Criminal Minds Characters Drabbles & One Shots

by Sassywrites77



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: A collection of stories of different Criminal Minds characters





	1. Bad Behavior

Derek Morgan x Reader Drabble

Using the prompts “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” and “How could you forget your son’s birthday?”

\--------

You were awakened by a sound, but it took a moment to figure out the sound. What was that? And then you realized it was a crunching sound. Sitting up in bed, you turned to your husband. Sure enough, Derek was munching on some chips.

"What the hell, Derek? It's 2am. Go eat that somewhere else. I'm trying to sleep."

"I woke up and was hungry."

"That's what the kitchen is for!"

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

"That's right. It's a bed! For sleeping, not eating!"

"It's for other things too. Since you're awake now," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

\---------

You were putting on the finishing touches of your son's birthday cake, when Derek came through the kitchen dressed to go to the gym.

"Are you leaving?" You asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the gym for a couple of hours."

" Are you sure you aren't forgetting something, Derek?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

You glared at him. "How could you forget your son's birthday?"

"Is that today?"

"Derek! It's the same day as yours. How do you forget that?!"


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan x Reader Drabble using the prompts “Does he know about the baby?” and “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

"Does he know about the baby?"

"Shhh. Penelope!," you whispered loudly. "No, I haven't told him yet. I don't want him to think I'm trying to trap him. We were supposed to just be having a casual thing. We haven't even defined exactly what out relationship is."

"Well, I think you should tell him. Derek won't react that way. Believe me. We're like besties. I know he will understand. And maybe he wants more out of your relationship than you think."

"You really think so? I don't want you thinking I think badly of him, but I just wasn't sure how Derek will take the news."

"What news?" You heard Derek ask as he came up behind you.

\----------

Derek groaned for the third time in a row.

Early he had insisted on moving your very heavy dresser for you. You tried to tell him that he should get some other people to help him, but he was just so damn stubborn. So of course he had moved it all on his own.

Now he was on your couch and every little move seemed to cause him pain. You suggested a doctor visit but he shut that idea down immediately, so you'd given him some ibuprofen for the pain. He had been on your couch since.

He groaned again, louder this time.

You sighed and said, "I'm not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor."


	3. Please Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader Drabble using prompt “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

You still couldn't believe Spencer was in prison even though it had been several weeks now. You had been to see him a couple of times, but it was so difficult seeing him there. You could see the toll it was taking on him. You were determined to keep visiting though. He needed to know you were there for him. 

When Spencer came to sit down you could stop the gasp from escaping your lips. His beautiful face was bruised. You quickly tried to mask your horror, but he had seen.

"Y/n. Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now."


	4. Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Alvez x Spencer Reid one shot using "And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah" from Dancing on My Own by Calum Scott.

He sat in the corner of the bar drinking his beer and staring at the man whom he considered a best friend. But he'd also recently come to the conclusion that he'd also fallen in love with him.

And now he had to watch as his friend kissed her, the woman he'd been dating for a few weeks now. His friend had started dating her before he figured out his feelings. Now Spencer would be taking her home with him tonight instead of Luke.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and slammed down his beer. He started toward the couple, swaying on his feet as he'd had a lot to drink. Just as he got within a few feet of the couple, JJ grabbed his arm. 

She'd seen the way Luke had been looking at Spencer and his date all night. She didn't want him to do something he'd regret. She pulled him back toward the table, but he shrugged her off and headed out of the bar, not looking back.

Spencer glanced up just as Luke slammed out of the bar, wondering what was going on. He pulled away from his date, telling her he'd be back and followed Luke out the door.

He looked left then right seeing Luke stalking down the sidewalk. "Luke! Luke! Wait up!" Spencer yelled, running to catch up.

Luke turned and crossed his arms, looking a little angry which made Spencer slow down as he got closer to Luke.

"Luke," he said softly. Reaching out to touch Luke's arm, but instead letting it drop to his side. "Luke, what's wrong? Why did you leave?"

Luke sighed loudly. "You wanna know why I left?!" he said loudly. "You really wanna know? Because I couldn't take you kissing her any more. I...I think I'm in love with you, Spencer. And I just don't...I don't know how to handle it."

Spencer stood dumbfounded, mouth dropped open. He'd had no idea Luke felt that way about him. When Luke had first joined the team, Spencer had had a crush on him but didn't think Luke would ever feel the same way, so he'd resigned himself to being friends. He'd only started dating Anna because she'd asked him out and he'd thought why not.

Now he felt the need to reassess his feelings for Luke. Did he still have feelings for Luke? Spencer looked at Luke who was still standing with arms crossed, swaying slightly, looking longingly at him with tears in his eyes. Spencer couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how Luke felt about him. For a genius he was an idiot sometimes.

He moved closer reaching out to touch Luke's face. He wiped a tear from his cheek then pressed his lips to Luke's tasting the beer on his breath but he didn't care. Kissing Luke was everything he'd thought it would be.

Luke pulled away and asked, "What about Anna?"

"She's nice, but she's not you, Luke. I'm going to go tell her it's over and see if JJ will make sure she gets home. Then, I'm taking you home with me," Spencer said before kissing Luke again. "I'll be back in a minute. Will you be all right here?"

Luke nodded his head and watched Spencer walk back to the bar. He guessed he would be going home with Spencer tonight after all.


	5. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Alvez x Spencer Reid using "I'm meaner than my demons" from Control by Halsey with Reid/Alvez. Angst

Spencer was finally getting out of jail. Luke knew he'd been through a lot in there. He knew his friend was killed, but he thought something else had happened.

At first he thought it was just him that thought Reid seemed different. But his colleagues had noticed the same thing during their visits. He seemed like he was about to break.

The team felt they might overwhelm Reid if they all showed up when he was released, so they decided JJ and Luke should be the only ones there.

Reid was quiet on the ride to his apartment, vacantly staring out the window and giving one word answers to any questions they asked. That in itself was alarming considering how much Spencer had rambled on in the past.

Thankfully when they arrived at his apartment, Diana seemed to be having a good day. Mother and son had an emotional reunion that brought tears to everyone's eyes.

Spencer insisted that JJ and Luke should go. He just wanted to spend time with his mother. The two reluctantly left after Reid promised to text if he needed anything.

The next day, Luke decided to stop by on his way from work to check on Spencer. He didn't like the vacant look he'd seen in his friend's eyes. He heard yelling before he even got to the door. He knocked and suddenly things went silent.

A haggard looking Reid answered the door. "Reid, are you okay?"

Reid nodded and replied, "Mom's just having a bad day. Maybe you should go." Seeing Luke's skeptical look he added, "Seriously it's fine. I promise."

Luke relented and again made Reid promise to call if everything wasn't okay. "It's okay to ask for help, Spence. You know that, right?"

Spencer just nodded and Luke left.

\-----

Luke didn't hear from Spencer for several days when suddenly he showed up at Luke's door one evening. Luke took one look at his haggard appearance and ushered him in.

He sat Spencer down on his couch, leaving long enough to make some Valerian Root tea. Spencer looked like he hadn't slept in the days since he returned home and probably not many when he was locked away.

He brought the tea into Spencer and made him take a few sips before letting him sit the cup down. Spencer rubbed his face and said, "I don't know where to begin Luke. I...I feel so messed up. I know I fucked up with the whole Mexico thing, going there to get those drugs for my mom. But Luke, I did some horrible things in prison. I..." he broke off what he was going to say at tears flooded his eyes.

Luke wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him, Spencer buried his face in Luke's chest. Luke just held him and let him cry. Eventually Spencer's sobs subsided, and Luke realized he'd fallen asleep.

Luke gently laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Spencer needed the rest. Luke would find out more once Spencer woke up.

\------

Luke was startled awake by Spencer screaming, "No!! Stop! Stop!! I'm so sorry."

Luke ran to the couch and shook him wake. "Spence, Spence! Hey, man, it's okay. You're okay."

Spencer sat up, gasping for breath. Luke coached him to take slow, steady breaths until Spencer was finally breathing normally. He patted Spencer on the back and asked, "You okay man?"

 

"No, Luke, I'm really not okay. I'm afraid of myself. I can't even stand to look at myself in the mirror. I'm a monster. I've become what I've always sought to catch."

Luke stared at him in disbelief. Spencer Reid, a monster? No fucking way! Before Luke could vocalize his protest, Spencer started his story. He told Luke everything. By the end of his confession, he was sobbing again.

"Luke, I could have killed those men! I may not have murdered that woman in Mexico, but I would have been a murderer if any of those men died. It's bad enough they were all poisoned by me. Don't you see I'm a monster? I should still be in prison!" he exclaimed, collapsing back onto the couch.

Luke took Spencer's hand between his. "Spencer, you made a really bad decision. You could have ended their lives, but you didn't. How were you to know the drug dealers would give the prisoners the drugs knowing they were bad? Spencer, you were desperate. Desperate people do desperate things. That's what happened. It doesn't make you a monster. The fact that your so upset about what happened tells me that."

"I just feel like I'm losing it. I've worried about losing control of my mind for a long time. When I passed my thirtieth birthday with no signs of schizophrenia, I relaxed a little. But being locked up and then what I did, I really thought I was losing my mind. Luke, I...I don't feel in control of myself anymore."

Luke pulled Spencer into a hug. "Then maybe it's time you find someone to help you. I'm here for you, but you need to talk to your therapist about this."

Spencer wiped the tears from his face and nodded. "I will, Luke. I promise. Thank you for being there for me."

Luke rubbed Spencer's back, then pulled him to his feet. "Come on. I'll drive you home. Your mom is probably worried about you. And Spencer, I believe you're going to be okay. It may take time but I'll be there for you every step of the way."


	6. A Special Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Alvez x Spencer Reid using the quote: Well, Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked to.

This last case had been extremely difficult on everyone but especially Reid. The unsub had been targeting alzheimers patients so it really hit close to home with him. He had called to check on his mom multiple times a day even though the unsub was hundreds of miles from his home. It was also tough for the members of the team knowing the case hit so hard with one of their own.

In the end it had came to a stand off between the team and the unsub. The murderer was killed instead of being apprehended. They always hated when cases ended that way. But sometimes the criminals didn’t give you a choice in the matter. The team really couldn’t decide if this was fortunate or unfortunate as bad as that sounds. It was almost a relief to know he wasn’t going to be around, everyone thinking of Diana Reid.

Of course, Rossi, being the resident father figure of the group, felt that the coming weekend would be a good time to have everyone over for a dinner party. A dinner party not just for the team but also their families. And knowing Reid was still upset, he reached out to Morgan inviting him and his family. He felt it would do Reid some good to see a friendly face from the past. And he decided to keep it a surprise for everyone, so he told Morgan to arrive about 15 minutes later than he told everyone else to be there.

—–

The night of the party David welcomed everyone in. Penelope arrived first always ready for a party and with a bottle of wine in hand. After that everyone trickled in every few minutes, Spencer arriving last and looking a little flustered.

“Sorry I’m late everyone. I was going to try to bring my mom, but she was having a bad day. So I left her with the nurse,” he said in a slightly exasperated tone.  
David clapped him on the back and said, “Reid, my boy, don’t worry. You’re only a few minutes late. I’m sorry your mother couldn’t make it. Please tell her we send our love. Now let’s get you a drink.”

This brought a slight smile to Reid’s face and he nodded, following Rossi to get a drink.

Everyone settled down in little groups talking as the kids played. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Everyone looked around wondering who it could be because everyone was already there. Rossi grinned and went to the door letting Derek, Savannah and little Hank in. There was a flurry of movement as everyone jumped up to greet them.

Of course Penelope reached them first. Morgan enveloped her in a hug and said, “Baby girl, it’s so good to see you.”

She responded, “Oh baby boy it has been too long.” She squeezed him in a hug then moved on to say hello to Savannah and steal Hank away.

Everyone took turns greeting the couple until only Reid was left. Morgan wrapped him in a hug. “I’ve missed you, pretty boy.”

“I’ve missed you too, Morgan. It’s good to see you,” Reid said with a small smile. He turned to Savannah to say hello, but she pulled him into a hug laughing.

“It’s good to see you, Spencer. Derek really has missed you all,” she said before letting him go.

Greetings over, David ushered everyone into the dining room.

—-

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. The kids were getting tired so they were snuggled next to their parents. All the adults sat talking with each other, then they started telling stories about each other. They’d been laughing and telling stories for a while when Emily turned to Morgan.

“Morgan, remember that case? I don’t think I had even been on the team for long. Hotch and Reid had to interview prostitutes for the case we working,” she said excitedly.

Morgan chuckled and said, “Oh yeah I remember. When Prentiss and I met up with Hotch and Reid, we asked how things had gone. Hotch told us-”

Morgan was cut off by Emily who blurted, “Well, Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked to.”

Everyone laughed including Reid. Luke, without thinking muttered under his breath, “I can see the appeal.” He immediately cleared his throat and hoped everyone’s laughter had covered his mumbling.

However, Morgan was sitting next to him and had heard him even over everyone’s laughter. He looked at Luke out of the corner of his eye and thought he needed to get to know him better if he was interested in Pretty Boy.

Spencer was sitting on Luke’s other side and had heard him too. He sat with furrowed brows thinking about what he’d heard Luke say. Did he mean it? Why would he blurt it out like that?

He glanced to Spencer first, thinking how stupid he’d been to blurt that out even if it was said really low. Spencer had that look he always got when he was in deep concentration. That didn’t help calm Luke’s nerves.

He turned to his other side and saw that Morgan was already looking at him. He noticed his gaze shift from himself to Spencer and then back. Oh shit, Luke thought to himself. Me and my big mouth. Maybe it’s time to leave. Morgan sensed Luke’s moment of panic so he nudged his arm to get his attention. Luke glanced toward Morgan who nodded his head toward the door, smiling at Luke to try to put him at ease. Luke was a little concerned because he knew how close Morgan and Spencer had always been. But, he thought to himself, Morgan is smiling so maybe he isn’t mad about what I said. Luke glanced around and saw that no one else was paying attention to him.

He got up and walked toward the kitchen as though to refill his drink. A few moments later Morgan came into the room.

Luke glanced at him nervously then away and stated, “So I guess you heard what I said.”

Morgan nodded, smiling. “I’ve talked to Reid a few times since I left the BAU. You know, he’s mentioned you. A few times actually.”

Luke jerked his eyes back to Morgan. “Really?”

“Yeah. I would say if you’re interested in him, you should go for it. But know if you hurt Pretty Boy, I will hurt you,” Morgan joked. Or maybe not, Luke thought, as he caught Morgan’s eye.

Dispite being threatened, Luke couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face. He started out of the kitchen only to bump into Spencer. There was a bit of stuttering on both sides as Morgan rolled his eyes, clapping both of them on the back as he left the room.

Luke took a breath, but just as he went to speak, Spencer asked, “Did…um, did you say what I think you said?”

Luke actually blushed. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and said, “Yeah, I did. I…I really like you Spencer. I don’t know if you’re interested or not,” he paused then rushed to add, “If not, I don’t want it to change our friendship.”

Spencer brought his gaze up to meet Luke’s. Smiling slightly he said, “Why don’t you give me a ride home so we can talk?”

A grin slowly spread across Luke’s face as he said, “Of course. Yeah. Let’s go.”


	7. Donut Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Alvez x Spencer Reid x Reader 
> 
> Reader works in donut shop, and Luke comes in always making sure a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles is included in the box. Reader plays matchmaker.

You looked up from putting fresh donuts in the bakery case as you heard the bell over the door ding indicating a new customer. A very handsome, tall man with wavy dark hair and a beard walked in. He greeted you with a smile so bright, you couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi. Looking for anything in particular, sir?” I asked.

“Actually I want to get an assortment, any kind. But, uh, make sure there is a chocolate glazed with sprinkles.”

You grinned at the very specific request. “Sure. Is that your favorite?”

“Not me. But someone I work with,” he responded.

You nodded but didn’t say anything, filling the box with the special request and eleven other donuts. “Here ya go. Hope your co-worker enjoys it.” You say as you ring up the total and he pays.

“Thanks,” he said grabbing the box and waving bye.

You didn’t see him again for probably a month and a half when he came in once again with the same request. And so it was that he would come in every few weeks to get a dozen donuts including a chocolate glaze with sprinkles.

After a few months, you couldn’t contain your curiosity any longer. He came in making the same request once again, and you blurted out, “So, is it working?”

He blinked in confusion. “Is what working?”

“Feeding your co-worker’s sweet tooth. Is it working to woo them?”

“Woo them? Who says that?” he asked laughing.

“Me apparently. Don’t change the subject. You come in here every few weeks or so and get the same thing. You have to be trying to impress someone or woo them.” you said.

The man pulled his plump bottom lip between his teeth. “Okay. You got me. I don’t know if I was so much trying to “woo” him.” he said making air quotes at the word woo. “But I knew that chocolate glazed with sprinkles is his favorite. He’s always really excited about getting that one. It makes me smile to see him happy about something.”

“Alright,” you say putting the box down on the counter. Walking around the counter to the customer side, you grab his arm and pull him to sit at one of the tables. “It sounds like he doesn’t know you like him romantically. Why don’t you tell him?”

He looked surprised to find himself sitting and talking to a stranger and in fact said so. With a furrowed brow, he asked “Why do you care? You don’t know me. I don’t know you. Why would you care whether a guy a like knows or is interested back?”

You held out your hand. “My name’s Y/n. And you are?”

“Luke,” he said shaking your hand warily.

“There. We’re no longer strangers,” you said with a smile. “As for why I care. What can I say I’m a sucker for romance. I may not have any in my life, but I love seeing other people in love. Not like I see it happening much in here. But ever since that first visit of yours I’ve been curious. I guess I need to get a life of my own.” you said, laughing wryly.

“Hey, don’t say that.”

“You don’t know me remember? I don’t get out much, but that’s besides the point. We’re talking about you. Now why don’t you tell him you like him?”

“I don’t know. He’s a great guy, but he’s been through a lot. Like a lot, a lot. It almost seems like it’s never the right time to talk about romantic feelings. Besides, we work together. What if I say something and he doesn’t feel the same way? That could make working together difficult.”

You sighed softly, thinking a moment. You weren’t sure why, but you wanted this guy in front of you to get the man of his dreams. Tapping your chin in thought you said, “What if you brought him here? He likes the donuts right?” Luke nodded and you continued, “Well maybe tell him where you are buying the donuts and bring him by sometime. We have great coffee, if I do say so myself, so you could bring him by for a coffee and donut. Maybe on a weekend. Just two work friends meeting up.”

“But what’s that gonna prove?”

“Just get him here. I promise I’m good at reading people. If he likes you back, I’ll be able to tell.”

Luke looked at you dubiously. “You’re good at reading people? Really? Like you’re cupid or something?”

You laughed loudly at that. “I’d hope if I was cupid, my own love life would be better than it is. Look, I’ve set up several of my friends, and their relationships have worked out. I’m good at this, I promise.”

Luke still didn’t look convinced, so you added, “What can it hurt? You bring him by, and he enjoys a coffee and donut, but doesn’t like you back. At least you’ll know.”

“Ugh! Alright. You know you’re kind of pushy.”

“So I’ve been told. Now do you want to get those donuts or would you rather see if he wants to come by Saturday morning?”

“Really pushy. As long as we don’t have to leave town, I’ll plan to see if he wants to come by Saturday.”

“Leave town? What do you do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, we work for the BAU division of the FBI. Sometimes we have to travel around the US for cases.”

“Sounds like an interesting and stressful job.”

“Yeah it is. Thanks Y/N. I still don’t quite understand why you want to help, but thanks.”

“You’re welcome. See you Saturday.” you called after him as he waved going out the door.

Saturdays were your busiest, so each ding of the doorbell had you looking for Luke and his mystery man. Finally, at a little after 10 you saw tall, dark, and handsome walk in with a guy who was actually a little taller and slimmer than him with wild wavy light brown hair. 

Luke caught your eye as they made their way to the counter. “Hey Y/n. This is Spencer. Spencer this is Y/N, maker of the donut you love so much.”

“Hi, Y/N. Nice to meet you. Luke told me you had great coffee to go with that delicious donut, and that since he wasn’t able to get by here this week, we should come in today.”

You glanced at Luke, pressing your lips together to keep from smirking at his little lie. “That’s right we do. How about you help yourselves to the coffee over there, and I’ll bring your donuts out to you? Luke, which kind would you like?”

“Let me get an Apple Fritter.”

“Will do. Be out in a minute.”

As they walked away, you heard Spencer asking Luke why he didn’t always get an apple fritter in the assorted box. You didn’t hear Luke’s reply, but you knew why. He’s main concern was making sure Spencer got the donut he wanted.

You brought their donuts out to their table, and Luke asked if you wanted to join them. You glanced back and saw that Nancy had the counter covered and business had slowed a bit. “Maybe just until business picks back up.” Sitting down you said, “So Luke said you both work for the FBI. Have you been there long?”

“I’ve been there for only a couple of years, but Spencer here has been there for what, Spence? Twelve years?”

“Something like that.” Spencer said, his face flushing red.

“Wow! That’s a long time. Do you both like it?”

“Most of the time. It can be a difficult job, but solving the crime and bringing in the bad guy can feel good at times.” This from Luke. Spencer nodded in agreement.

“Spencer is amazing as a profiler. He has an eidetic memory and reads 20,000 words a minute. It’s something to see him at work.” Luke said smiling fondly at Spencer.

Spencer looked up at Luke in shock. “Uh, thanks Luke. That’s really nice of you to say.”

“It’s the truth man. I’m always astounded by how your mind can work out things.”

You could see the younger man blushing at the compliments. “You’re great too, Luke. You know that right?”

It was Luke’s turn to blush and stutter. “Um, uh, thanks.” 

You heard the doorbell, and jumped up. “I’m gonna get back to work,” you said out loud. Then before turning to greet the new customer, you mouthed to Luke “Go for it.” and gave him a thumbs up.

Luke somehow turned even redder, making Spencer ask him if he was okay. You went back to work and got so busy you didn’t even notice when the two left. Ah, well. Hopefully those two worked it out and stopped being so shy around each other. They made a very cute couple.

Several weeks later, you looked up at the sound of the bell, and there stood the two men, holding hands. You almost squealed out in glee, but held it in not wanting to scare them or the other customers. You took a calming breath and greeted them. “Well, hello boys. You too are looking very happy today.”

Luke and Spencer shared a smile before Spencer said, “He told me about you helping him. Thanks, Y/n. Who knew we’d have so much difficulty knowing how each other felt.”

“Well, you know sometimes you miss what’s right in front of you. So you want the same as last time?”

Luke nodded, “Yeah. And also a strawberry glazed. A friend of ours is meeting us here. She has loved every type of donut I’ve brought in, but especially that one. When she overheard us saying we were going to stop by today, she asked if she could tag along because she wanted to come meet the person responsible for all of the delicious calories she’d consumed.”

You laughed. She sounded like someone you’d love to meet. You were placing the donuts on the table when the bell dinged and a tall, dark haired, gorgeous woman walked in. 

“Oh, that’s her.” Luke said. “Tara, over here.”

She grinned waving and made her way to the table. “Are you her?” she asked excitedly.

You laughed. “I guess so.”

“Your donuts are so good. I mean, I want to kill Alvez for continuing to bring them in so often when he could have just asked this one out. Instead he kept bringing donuts, and I don’t say no to donuts.”

“Right? I told him as much! I guess I’m sorry to you for not talking to Luke sooner.”

“Don’t be sorry! Like I said I enjoyed them a lot.”

You grinned at her. “Well I’m glad you did. Do you want coffee?”

“Sure.” She said sitting down across from the guys. “Can you join us?” she asked as you came back with her cup of coffee.

“Maybe for a moment. Nancy isn’t here today, so I might have to leave mid conversation.” You said sitting down next to Tara. You were feeling super nervous ever since she walked in. And sitting next to the beauty was not helping at all.

You glanced up at Luke, which was a mistake. He had his brows raised looking between you and Tara, with a shit-eating grin on his face. “So, Tara, when Y/N was talking me into asking this guy out, she told me she was single.”

“What the..Luke!” You exclaimed, kicking him under the table.

“Ow! Y/n that wasn’t very nice. Tara is also single at the moment.” Having said that, Luke got up, gripped Spencer’s hand in his pulling him along, Spencer just able to snatch his donut from his plate before being pulled away.

“So…” you said. “He’s pretty sneaky, huh?”

“Yeah, well. I wasn’t exactly quiet about how much I wanted to meet you. When he and Spencer finally told us they were together, Luke told us about you. The way he described you, I was intrigued. And it wasn’t a lie about stuffing myself with donuts. They really are good.”

You blushed again. “Thanks. So, are you busy in a few hours? I get off work at four. Maybe we could meet up here, then walk around. There’s a really nice park a few blocks away.”

Tara smiled, and you knew you were a goner. “I’d love to.”

You returned the smile as the doorbell rang. “Well, that’s my cue.” you said sadly.

“No problem. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I can’t wait,” you replied, grinning and backing into the table behind you as you waved bye to her.

Tara laughed as she waved back, and you had never wished for the work day to be over so quickly than right that minute.

A/N: Haha! So I actually threw in a little Tara Lewis x reader. I couldn’t have the helper of romance not have at least a little romance of her own!


	8. My Irish Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan x Reader based off of Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran

"Baby girl, what is this place?" Morgan asked. "This isn't exactly my type of music. And I wasn't aware it was yours." he added, commenting on the current band playing.

Penelope had begged Morgan to come with her to a new bar. It was an Irish pub that has live music. And it wasn't usually her type of music, but she'd happened upon the bar with JJ on night and fell in love with the atmosphere. And maybe she was a bit fond of one of the bands, or rather a member of said band. She knew they were playing tonight and dragged Morgan along.

"Just sit, my chocolate thunder. You'll get into it. I promise. Sit." she said forcefully when he kept standing. A waitress came over and took their drink orders as the band she came her for started to play.

Morgan took in the way Penelope seemed to be engaged in the band. He followed her gaze and chuckled to himself. The truth comes out, she was entranced with the man playing the button accordion.

Their drinks arrived, and trying the beer he'd ordered, he decided at least the drinks would be good.

The next song began, and he heard the sweetest voice. He quickly looked up and saw the girl singing. She was as beautiful her voice. He felt himself being drawn in like it was a siren's call.

And if the voice wasn't enough, she then began to play the fiddle. She played so passionately, he was entranced at the sight.

Penelope suddenly realized that Morgan had grown still and glanced over at him. Much like she was doing a few moments ago, his eyes were fastened to the stage. She followed his gaze and smiled when she saw who he was staring at.

She knew her Morgan, and she'd had a feeling he would be interested in the fiddle player. After the band's set ended, she caught the eye of the accordion player and waved him over.

He came over, and they chatted for a bit, then she asked if Morgan could meet the fiddle player. He called her over, and introductions were made.

"I'm Derek Morgan," he said offering his hand.

"Y/F/N Y/L/N. It's nice to meet you," she replied in her Irish lilt.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other. At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and arranged to have a date the following night.

Penelope could barely contain her excitement at having set Morgan up without him even knowing what she was up to.


	9. You Deserve Everything Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan x Reader using prompt “I don’t deserve you…” Lots of Fluff

The first big snowfall of the year had arrived overnight. You woke up to a beautiful winter wonderland which with the crazy weather, you had doubted you would see this year. You were like a kid wanting to go play in the snow. Derek just shook his head at you as he pulled on his coat, gloves and stocking hat. You were already dressed for the outdoors and bouncing on your feet waiting by the door for him.

“Come on, Derek!” You exclaimed impatiently.

He chuckled and walked up to you as he pulled his hat down on his head. He leaned in and kissed you before opening the door. You ran out the door and immediately scooped up some snow and started making a snowball. Before Derek knew what had happened, you had smacked him right in the side of the head with it.

“Oh you are going to get it now, Baby girl,” he said stooping to grab some snow. You shrieked and ran toward the nearest tree. But you weren’t fast enough, and Derek’s snowball hit you square in the back. You laughed and went to scoop more snow up as you turned to face him ducking behind the tree.

He too was scooping more snow. He looked up and noticed you hiding behind the tree and looked around for his own cover. Thankfully for him there was a tree nearby, and he dove behind it just at you launched your next snowball. It hit in the place he’d been standing just a moment before.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Y/N. And you’re going to have to come out from behind that tree eventually. I know you. You won’t be able to wait,” he said laughing.

“Oh, Derek. I will get you. Bet on that,” you shot back.

You stood trying to think of a good way to get him. Unfortunately he was right. You were impatient and had a hard time waiting around. You peeked from behind your tree to see where Derek was. He was waiting for your head to emerge, and you saw a snowball headed right toward you. You ducked back behind your tree as it smashed into the ground next to you.

You peeked from the other side and saw that he had left his tree and was trying to make it to another one. You threw your next snowball, and it hit him in the leg just as he reached his next hiding place.

“Gotcha!” you yelled at him.

“Just the leg. Doesn’t count.”

You rolled your eyes. “It does to me!” 

You saw him peek from behind his tree and threw another snowball. He moved quickly, so it missed, but you took the opportunity to run toward his tree. You were halfway there when he peeked out again and saw you. He quickly threw a snowball, but you were able to dodge it and kept running. You had almost reached him when he threw another. He hit you in the arm, but you kept coming toward him. 

You ran around the opposite side of his tree and smashed a snowball right in the back of his head. Before you could run away again, he grabbed you around the waist making you squeal with laughter. 

“You are definitely going to pay for that one,” he said into your ear.

“You are all out of snowballs though, Derek.”

“Am I?” he asked as he smashed one right into the back of your neck.

“Derek Morgan! You will pay!” 

He laughed as he ran away from you. You were right behind him in pursuit, but he was fast. Time to use a little trickery. You paused and huffed like you were out of breath. Derek noticed you were no longer behind him and paused. He looked at you, trying to gauge if you were trying to trick him or not, but in the end he had to come check on you. He approached you eyeing you wearily.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a little WINDED,” you huffed out the last word as you dove at him trying to tackle him to the ground. He was once again too fast and jumped out of the way causing you to land face first in the snow.

“Y/N! Are you okay? I’m sorry. It was a reflex reaction to just jump out of the way.”

You rolled over and glared up at him before breaking out in laughter. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Just a bruised ego. I just KNEW I had you!”

“Come on,” he said helping you up. “Let’s get you back inside and dried off. Your nose is super red.”

He took your hand and led you back into the house. You both stripped off your outerwear and hung them on the coat rack next to the door to dry. Then went into the bedroom to change into some warm, dry clothes. Derek got dressed first, and you heard him banging around in the kitchen. 

You finished dressing and wandered into the kitchen to find him pouring hot cocoa into a mug. He handed it to you, and you held it in your hands letting it warm them.

“I don’t deserve you…” you said to him giving him a kiss. “You are the best boyfriend ever. Thanks for playing in the snow with me and making me hot cocoa.”

“Oh, Y/N. You deserve everything good. I love you,” he said, cupping your face and kissing you tenderly. 

You took your hot cocoas into the living room, and snuggled on the couch. That’s the way you spent the rest of the day, snuggled on the couch and watching tv.


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader using Somewhere only we know by Keane.

Spencer had just gotten back from a case that had taken him out of town for a week. He couldn't wait to get home to Y/N. You had been married for a few years now, and it was the happiest he had been in a long time.

He arrived at the apartment expecting to find you. He called out to an empty apartment and wondered where you could be. He had texted you when the jet had landed to let you know he was almost home.

Walking into the kitchen, he found an envelope propped on the counter with his name scrawled in your handwriting. He opened the envelope and found a slip of paper with a note. It read:

My darling Spencer,

I'm sorry I'm not there to greet you. I have news, but I wanted to tell you in our special place, somewhere only we know. Please come to me. I'm waiting.

All my love,  
Y/N

Spencer stood a moment wondering what the news could be. It only took him a moment to figure out the place he needed to go to. 

It was where you'd shared your first kiss, where he'd proposed. He rushed out the door, going to the place only the two of you knew about. Neither of you had even told your close friends.

When you'd first started dating, you'd went for a walk in a nearby park. There had been a small path leading off the main one. Against Spencer's protest, you had dragged him down the path. He'd kept insisting it was a bad idea, you could get lost, but then you had happened upon an opening in the forest. It was beautiful, a small creek next to a meadow. You couldn't believe it was in the middle of all of the trees. It seemed like a magical place which is why you chose to keep it to yourselves.

Now, as Spencer arrived in your magical place, he saw you. You'd spread a blanket on the ground. You looked so beautiful sitting there, the light hitting your hair. You turned your head and saw your gorgeous husband walking toward you. He came and sat at your side, taking you in his arms and kissing you.

"What's all this about, Y/N? What's the news?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.

You smiled and handed him a wrapped gift box. "Open it."

He looked at you, bemused, but took the gift. He opened it slowly as if it were going to explode, making you laugh at him.

He removed the top of the box, looking confused, then a smile slowly crept across his face. "Really, Y/N? You're sure?"

You nodded your head, and he pulled you to your feet into a hug, wrapping his arms around you and picking you up. The box fell to the ground, a onesie inside with "I love my daddy" written on it.


	11. New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader using New Man by Ed Sheeran with Reid x reader. Reid and reader are friends, and Reid is jealous of the new man due to his feelings for reader. And it's from Spencer's POV so I used she instead of you.

Spencer just didn't understand what Y/N saw in this guy. She'd wanted to introduce the new man in her life to her best friend. Spencer had reluctantly agreed even though he'd recently realized he'd developed feelings for her. 

It was bad enough having to listen to her go on and on about him. Now here he was having to listen to this guy go on about some crazy diet he was on and how many squats he'd done at the gym. It was taking everything he had in him not to roll his eyes.

Everytime Y/N would look at him, he would give her a strained smile. He was her best friend after all. He couldn't say or do anything to hurt her even if this guy was a joke.

What made it worse was that this douche was changing Y/N into someone else. She wasn't the same woman he'd befriended. She and Spencer had shared so many interests including sitting quietly and reading books. Sometimes she would sit and let him read to her.

He wasn't sure when the last time was they'd done that or even if she still read books. This guy had her going to the gym everyday with him and getting her involved in HIS interests. Right this minute, he was trying to convince her to join him on the fad diet he was on.

Without realizing he'd done it, Spencer groaned out loud. He'd reached the limit of what he could endure.

"Everything all right, Spence?" she asked, looking concerned.

Spencer tried to cover and said he had just remembered something he needed to do. Y/N looked at him, brows furrowed.

Before she could say anything, he jumped up out of his chair, apologizing and heading for the door. He'd barely made it out of her apartment when he felt her hand tug on his arm.

"Spencer, what is wrong with you? That was so rude!" she exclaimed, confused and upset.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. It...it's just that I...," he paused and took a breath. "Y/N, I think I'm... I think I'm in love with you, and I just can't stand to see you with that jerk. I don't want to lose your friendship, but I can't-"

Spencer was cut off as Y/N threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Spencer stood there in shock before he returned the kiss.

As they broke apart Y/N said, "Spence, the only reason I was dating him was because I didn't think you wanted to be more than friends."

Spencer grinned and grabbed Y/N in a hug, twirling her around and kissing her again.


	12. Could It BE Any Colder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader using prompt “You’re cute when you’re freezing.”

You couldn’t believe how cold your boyfriend’s apartment was. It may look cozy with the bookshelves and warm toned furniture, but it was down right frigid in there. You had come over to surprise him. He had texted you and told you the team had returned and once they checked in at the office he would be home.

So here you were, freezing your butt off waiting to surprise him. You had dinner in the oven, so there was nothing really to do but wait. You had perused his bookshelf and found a book that caught your attention, then curled up on the couch to read. However, the longer you sat, the colder you got. 

There was a blanket draped over the back of the couch which you had pulled over you, plus you had put your hoodie back on. You still felt cold though. Throwing the blanket off, you went to Spencer’s closet and started rummaging around to see if you could find anything warm to put on.

Oh, scarves! Of course, Spencer had plenty of those. You found a flannel one, purple plaid of course, and wrapped it around your neck. Next you came across a pair of gloves and put them in your hoodie pocket for later. You were just about to give up when you found a wool overcoat which happened to have a stocking hat inside one of the pockets..

You took everything back to the couch, and once you had everything on, picked up your abandoned book and began to read. Apparently, you fell asleep because next thing you knew, Spencer was standing over you, shaking you awake.

“Y/n, are you okay? Why are wearing all of this?” he asked with a laugh.

“Spence. Hi,” you said with a smile. “I came here to surprise you, but it was so cold. I was freezing, so I found some stuff to put on to warm up.”

“I’m sorry it’s so cold in here. The furnace in this place is ancient. You’re cute when you’re freezing though,” he said kissing your nose then your lips.

You shook your head at him but smiled. Just then the oven timer went off. “Oh, and I cooked dinner for us.” 

You took off your accessories and the coat then headed into the kitchen, Spencer close behind you. Once you had pulled the food out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove, he pulled you into a hug. “Thanks for cooking. I’m starved.”

You laughed. “Well let’s eat then.”

You grabbed plates out of the cabinet as Spencer got some drinks from the fridge. You both filled your plates with food then settled at the table. Once you had finished eating, you both cleaned up the kitchen. As you were putting the leftovers in the fridge, Spencer came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist.

He put his lips to your ear and said mischievously, “So, if you’re still cold, I can think of something to warm you up.” Then closing the fridge door, he pulled you toward the bedroom.


	13. Unexpected Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader using prompt “She’s my best friend. That hasn’t changed.” “It’s clear your feelings for her has.” I’m setting this during Alex Blake’s time on the show. I loved her and Spencer’s relationship so much, so I wanted to throw that in.

Every year Rossi threw a huge 4th of July party inviting all of his BAU team members and their families. For as long as Spencer had been best friends with Y/N, which was exactly five years, twenty-one days, eight hours, ten minutes and six seconds, she had came to the party with him. 

They had met, where else but in a bookstore. He was looking for a specific book and not paying any attention to where he was going and had literally fallen over Y/N. She had been sitting on the floor looking for a book on the bottom shelf. He had immediately helped her off of the floor and asked a million times if she was alright. They had been best friends ever since.

Spencer was talking to Alex watching Y/N across the room. She was laughing at something Morgan had said. He smiled watching her laugh. She had such a buoyant personality; she had helped him through some darker times in his life. He would always be grateful to her for that.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Alex asked as she followed your line of sight to where Y/N was standing.

Spencer was taken aback, though why he was surprised he didn’t know; Alex was always to the point about things. “Of course I love her. She’s my best friend. That hasn’t changed,” he replied matter of factly.

Alex tilted her head, as though contemplating Spencer for a moment. He was looking at Y/N again. When he glanced back at Alex she said,. “It’s clear your feelings for her has.”

Spencer once again looked at Y/N, squinting his eyes as though trying to solve a riddle or puzzle. You really did look beautiful tonight. Had he noticed that before? He didn’t think so. His eyes were glued to your form as you crossed the room, sitting next to Garcia on the sofa. He smiled to himself as he watched you ooh and aah as Penelope showed you photos of Sergio on her phone.

“Do you think she feels the same way?” he asked Blake, surprised as the words left his lips. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Saying it gave it life, proof that he had developed romantic feelings for you. That scared him. He could handle friendship...that was easy. He wasn’t sure he was ready for more than that.

Or was he? He thought to himself, looking at you again. This time though, his eyes met yours. You smiled, and he felt it in his gut. Alex was right, he definitely had feelings for you.

***

You had been talking to Penelope when you felt the sudden urge to look up. When you did, you made eye contact with Spencer. You smiled at him. For a moment you thought something was wrong; he looked concerned, but then he returned your smile. You hadn’t spent much time with him since you’d arrived at Rossi’s. You’d been catching up with the team, so you excused yourself from Penelope standing and walking over to Spencer and Alex.

“Hi, Alex. I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you tonight. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing really well, Y/N. It’s good to have you here. I’m so glad Spencer has someone like you in his life. Um...if you’ll excuse me, I think Rossi is trying to get my attention.”

You looked around and didn’t see Rossi anywhere in the vicinity but shrugged it off. Turning back to Spencer, you noticed him staring after Alex as though trying to wish her back by his side.

“Spencer, are you alright?” you asked placing a hand on his arm.

He cleared his throat as he looked at you, his warm brown eyes looking anxious. “I’m fine, Y/n.” When you still appeared to be concerned he place his hand over yours and added, “I promise I’m fine.” He smiled then, it seeming forced, but you decided to let it go as Rossi called everyone to come outside for the BBQ he had prepared.

The rest of the evening was fun. The food was of course delicious as only it could be when prepared by David Rossi. When it turned dark, Jack and Henry were given sparklers and ran around the yard with them (supervised of course). When they bored of that, Spencer entertained them with magic tricks.

You found yourself smiling broadly as you watched Spencer amaze the boys with his magic. You were captivated by the scene and found yourself gravitating toward the three of them. You settled on the ground next to Spencer entranced by his long fingers as held the deck of cards in his hand, thumb quickly flicking the corners of the cards.

Wait? What? Why were suddenly so mesmerized by Spencer? You’d certainly noticed before that he was an attractive man. If you hadn’t noticed yourself, certainly being out with him and seeing women’s responses to him would have clued you in. But.. you’d never really given it much thought because he was just your best friend. Now you couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. He had gotten his hair cut recently, curly on top with the sides and back shorter. You had a sudden, incredible urge to run your fingers through his hair. You shook your head as though it would clear these unexpected, yet not necessarily unwanted thoughts from your head. You joined in with Henry and Jack’s excited oohs as Spencer finished his last trick, pushing the thoughts away momentarily.

***

It was late when Spencer dropped you at home, but not ready to say good night, you invited him up to your apartment Spencer eagerly agreed and soon the two of you were settled on your sofa. You were quiet a moment trying to figure out a way to bring up your new found feelings. You weren’t even sure what those feelings were or if he was feeling the same way.

Just as you started to speak, Spencer did too. You both laughed nervously, then Spencer indicated you should go first. You bit your lip still trying to decide what you wanted to say.

“Um... I don’t…” you paused and he placed his hand over yours giving you courage to push the words out. “I just realized I think I have feelings for you. That’s stupid. Obviously I have feelings for you; you’re my best friend. What I mean is I think I have romantic feelings for you. I’m not even sure what this feeling is. Maybe you don’t feel the same way. I just...I had to---”

Your rambling was cut off as Spencer pressed his lips to yours. Oh, they were so soft as he gently kissed you. It was just a brief kiss, but it made you want more. He pulled away, smiling at you. “I feel the same way, Y/N. I’m not sure when it happened or how, but I do.”

That was all he had a chance to say as you dove back into the kiss. Now that you’d had a taste, you wanted more. You hoped to share sweet kisses and more with Spencer for a long time to come.


	14. We Can't Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Prentiss x Reader using 'I hate you I love you I hate that I love you. You want her you need her but I will never be her' - I hate you I love you by GNASH. 
> 
> So i decided to set this in the season 12 when Emily comes back after having been gone so long. This is a bit longer than I intended, but hope you like the way I ended up writing it.

You couldn't believe Emily was back. She'd been gone for a few years now. Well, she'd been back for a couple of short visits, but you'd somehow not been around during those times. You had only just actually joined the team officially as an agent this year. Great timing, right? At first her return was going to be temporary, and you thought you'd be able to deal with it for a short period. But now with Hotch's resignation, and Emily being appointed the new unit chief, it looked like you were going to be dealing with these feelings indefinitely.

You had joined the BAU after Emily's return from the "dead". You were only a lowly assistant at the time, but being around the agents, you knew you'd eventually want to become one. You were intrigued by Emily the moment you met, and a couple of months later found yourself in a relationship with her. You loved her, and you were fairly certain she loved you, but she never opened up to you completely. You could tell she held a part of herself back.

When she joined Interpol, the two of you tried to maintain a long distance relationship, but an ocean was too great of a distance on top of Emily's being closed off to you already. And then she met Mark. Ugh! Just thinking his name made you roll your eyes. She may have moved on, but you just couldn't seem to do so. Sure, you went on dates, but no one ever peaked your interest.

When Emily came back, you put on a front, thinking it would be temporary. You acted as though you were fine with her being back, but now? You weren't sure you could keep up the charade.

It physically hurt to see her sometimes. You'd overheard her conversation with Reid and JJ about Mark coming for a visit. You really hoped she wouldn't feel the need to introduce him to the team. Nothing against the guy, of course, but you couldn't bear the thought of seeing her look at someone else the way she used to look at you.

You were pulled from your reverie by Emily calling your name. You looked up and saw that everyone was staring at you. Crap, you thought, how many times had she said your name.

"Sorry. I was deep in thought. What's up?" you asked hoping your face didn't betray your thoughts.

"I was just wondering if we could talk for a minute. In my office," she replied.

You held back a sigh and stood up. "Sure," you said plastering on a smile.

You followed Emily to her office not looking at the others. You didn't think anyone knew about your prior relationship, but they were profilers. Who were you kidding? The only ones that might not know where the newest team members.

Emily closed the door behind you and gestured for you to take a seat. You complied waiting for her to tell you why she'd asked you into her office.

"Y/N, I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay with me as the unit chief."

You huffed out the sigh you'd held back earlier. "Well, I guess I have to be. Don't I, Emily?"

She blinked in surprise at your harsh tone. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. And i really wanted to come back. Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you would have told me to go fuck myself and go back to London."

You smirked and said snarkily, "There's a chance I still might."

"I know I treated you badly, Y/N. I truly regret how I handled things back then. It wasn't right. I was hoping we could talk. That maybe we could be friends again." She was giving you that Emily look, the one she used when talking down unsubs. She was also using the voice too. Great, now you were just like a criminal to her?

You jumped from the chair and paced back and forth across her office, then stopped in front of her desk. You leaned down, pressing your hands flat on the desk. Through gritted teeth you said, "No, Emily. I don't think we can be friends. I..I...ugh!"

You threw your hands up and turned away from her. You took a deep breath and turning around said, "I hate you. I...I hate that I still love you. After all this time. I still love you. And I hate you for that. You have Mark now. You..you replaced me. And I..I don't think I will ever find someone to replace you."

You swiped angrily at the tears that were coursing down your face. Emily stared at you in shock. Great! Here you were a complete mess, and she wasn't going to say anything. You didn't need this. You turned and headed toward the door saying, "As much as I love this job, I can't stay here. I'll have my resignation on your desk before I leave tonight."

You reached for the door handle. Just as you went to turn it, you felt her hand on your wrist. You snatched your hand back, turning to face her. Tears were streaming down her face. She reached for your hands, clasping both of them between her own.

"Y/N, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. Just so you know, I don't care about Mark the way I care about you." You noticed her use of the present tense.

You sniffed. "You still care about me?"

She released your hands and moved hers to your face. She wiped your tears away and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. She tilted your head up until you were looking right at her. "I never stopped caring about you. What we had together, it scared me. I had never felt that way about someone before. And I was stupid and ran away from it...from you. I love you, Y/N. Is there anyway you could forgive me? Is it too late to start over?"

"What about Mark?"

"I'll break up with him. I don't think it was going to last much longer anyway."

"You know I can't say no to you, Emily."


	15. Her Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan x Emily Prentiss using "It's just a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together,It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my..., Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, No, no, Heaven doesn't seem far away" from A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope
> 
> I set it after Emily "dies" and comes back.

When Emily showed up, back from the "dead," Derek felt like he'd been sucker punched. When she died, he'd taken her death hard. More so than he let on to the others. Yes, he felt responsible for her death, but he'd also come to the realization that he was in love with her. Sadly he didn't realize his feelings until it was too late.

And seeing her again, he realized he still felt the same way about her, but he had no idea if she would feel the same way about him. He, Derek Morgan, was scared to talk to her, afraid of her reaction. He was deep in thought, sitting at his desk when he realized she was standing next to him.

"Hey," she said. "Want to go grab a cup of coffee? I'm buying." She smiled at him, and he felt another punch to the gut. He'd missed that smile.

He nodded and got up, following her to the elevator. They were both quiet on their walk to the coffee shop that was near the office. Once there, they placed their orders, then Derek followed Emily to a table that was tucked into the corner of the shop. They sat, still not saying a word. He could tell she was thinking hard about something, and normally when he was being his smooth self, he would have made a comment like what's going on in that pretty head of yours.

But he couldn't. He no longer felt like smooth Morgan, he felt jittery and anxious. He briefly wondered if this was how Reid felt around women all the time. If so, Derek felt for him because this feeling was agonizing. He had almost worked up the nerve to speak, when their names were called to pick up their orders. He quickly went to get both cups of coffee. He sat down, placing Emily's coffee in front of her.

She wrapped both hands around it, not taking a sip but just holding it there. She took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Morgan, you've been acting strangely since I came back. Are you upset with me too, like Reid was?"

"What? No. I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself. I should have protected you better. How are you going to trust me in the field when I couldn't save you the last time?"

"Oh, Morgan, no. I...of course, I trust you in the field."

He looked at her grimly prompting her to add, "Always. Morgan, I promise you. I trust you...with my life."

Derek grimaced at her choice of words, but nodded. "Maybe we do a little training? Just to be sure we're both in a good place."

"Whatever helps you, Morgan. I'll do it," she said with a smile.

They both fell silent again for a couple of minutes before Emily said, "There's something else, isn't there? You still seem troubled. What is it? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Derek took a gulp of his coffee before replying. This was the moment he guessed. Time to confess his feelings. "Yeah, you're right. There is something else. I wasn't just upset about feeling responsible for what happened with Doyle." He paused and let out a long sigh, then looked up to see a confused look on Emily's face.

"I came to a realization when I thought you'd died. I realized how much I cared for you. Emily, I think I'm in love with you. No, you know what? I know. I love you, Emily Prentiss. I have no idea if you feel the same way, but I had to tell you. And, well, obviously, I hope that we can be together. I understand if you need time to get used to the idea of it."

Emily sat in stunned silence for so long, Derek was sure she was going to throw her coffee in his face or something. She didn't seem upset though, just shocked. Finally she said, "Wow. I did not expect that to be what you were holding back. Uh, can you give me some time to think about this? I'm sorry. I just, I'm--"

Derek held up his hand to cut her off. "It's fine, Emily. I basically dropped a bomb on you. I understand," he said. He chuckled and added, "I'm just glad it didn't upset you, or I would be wearing your coffee right now."

Emily laughed. "There's the Derek Morgan I remember." She got up from her seat and started to walk away. She paused and bent down, kissing Derek on the cheek, then turned and walked away.

Derek sat there for a few more minutes, smiling thinking of the kiss. He wondered what might become of their relationship.


	16. Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotchner x Emily Prentiss using prompt “Hug me so I can get warm.”

Emily hated cases in the winter time, especially when those cases took the team to places with snow. The most recent case had taken them to the Montana just as a snowstorm was hitting. Couldn’t these criminals pick a warmer destination at least?

Now here she was traipsing around in the snow with Hotch outside a cabin. It was their first real lead on the case, and Hotch had asked her to come with him to check it out. When they arrived, it looked empty, but they proceeded with caution. 

Once they gave each other the all clear, they went through each room to see if they could find anything to help with the case. The cabin was really only three rooms with the kitchen and living area being a big open space, and then a bedroom with a bathroom. They searched the kitchen and living area first, finding nothing then moved into the bedroom. 

Emily searched the tiny bathroom as Hotch started in the bedroom. It didn’t take her long to look through everything in the bathroom, so she joined Hotch to search the bedroom. He was searching the closet, so she started with the dresser drawers. As she pulled open a drawer, a piece of paper fell to the floor. Stooping to pick it up, she noticed something under the bed.

She went over to the bed, and just as she got on the floor to look under the bed, the lights went out. “Shit!” she muttered. She heard Hotch stumbling around in the closet.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, but are you? You’re the one that sounds like ran into something,” she replied. 

“I’m fine. Just some damn shoes in the way. Where are you?” 

“It’s not that dark, Hotch. I’m down here on the floor. You got a flashlight? I thought I saw something under the bed before the lights went out.”

Hotch appeared next to Emily and handed her his flashlight. She took it and shined it under the bed. She reached underneath and pulled what she’d seen out. Disappointed, she held it up. 

“I’m really glad you found that. It may solve the case,” Hotch said with a smirk.

Emily smacked the dog shaped cushion she’d just fished out against his leg. “Hush. I couldn’t tell what it was. I just happened to notice it out of the corner of my eye. At least help me up, would you?”

Hotch was laughing, a rare occurrence, and Emily enjoyed the moment as Hotch helped her to her feet. She brushed off her pants as she stood.

“Well, I guess this was a dead end. Should we head back to the station?” she asked.

“Yeah. Doesn’t look like there is anything here at all.”

Hotch opened the door and was almost knocked down by the wind and snow. “Damn! It’s a lot worse than I realized.” 

He looked at Emily, but before he could say anything she held up a hand. “No. No, Hotch. Don’t you dare say we’re stuck here.”

“I’m sorry, Emily,” he said, closing the door.

“And no power?” She looked at her phone. “And no service. We’re going to freeze!”

“Not necessarily. There’s a fireplace, and there was wood over by it.”

He walked over to the fireplace, Emily following right behind. “Here, hold the flashlight. Let me see if there’s a way to light it.”

A few minutes later and Hotch had a nice fire going. He and Emily stood in front of it soaking in the warmth. There was only a few pieces of firewood, so she hoped the storm would clear soon enough. If they had to be here all night, it was going to get cold.

Knowing there wasn’t much they could do about the situation, they rummaged the kitchen for some food, then dragged some chairs and blankets near the fire. They talked as they munched on the snacks they had found. 

It grew late, and still the power wasn’t on. They had checked outside a few times, but the snow and wind were still going strong. They decided to try to get some sleep. Maybe when they woke up they would be able to get out of here. They soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Emily woke up shivering. The fire had finally burned out. Emily quickly moved closer to Hotch. He opened his eyes just as she pressed herself against him.

“Emily, wha-”  
“Hug me so I can keep warm,” she said, teeth starting to chatter.

Hotch smiled and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close and pulling both blankets over them. She buried her head in his chest and moved as close to him as possible. He rubbed her back hoping that would warm her up. They soon fell asleep again.

Hotch awoke to see sunlight streaming into the cabin windows. He nudged Emily, and she opened her eyes, blinking against the light. She looked up at him, feeling embarrassed about asking him to keep her warm in the night. They stared at each other a moment before hearing someone clear their throat.

They looked in the kitchen, and there stood Morgan and Rossi, Morgan with a huge grin on his face. Emily and Hotch jumped apart and scrambled to get off of the floor.

Rossi was the first to speak. “Sleep well?”

Hotch and Emily both gave him a look that had him holding his hands up in defense.

“I assume the roads are clear now, since the two of you are here. Did anything else come up with the case?”

Morgan replied saying that they had actually had another lead. Hotch told him there was nothing new to help with the case at the cabin, so they would all head back to the station. Morgan and Rossi went to their vehicle while Emily climbed into the vehicle with Hotch.

She wasn’t sure if she should just not mention anything about what happened. He seemed to be fine ignoring it. She knew Rossi and Morgan wouldn’t say anything. They knew better.

They rode in silence for a couple of miles before Emily couldn’t take it anymore. “Look. I’m sorry about last night. I was cold and half asleep. I won’t mention it again if you tell me not to.”

Hotch glanced over at Emily before looking back at the road. “Emily, it’s okay. I’m not upset. I was just...startled to find Rossi and Morgan there when we woke up.” He reached over and put his hand on Emily’s. “I’d like to talk more about it when we get back home,” he added with a smile.

Emily squeezed his hand. “I’d like that too,” she said smiling.


	17. The Great Cookie Frosting Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope Garcia x Female Reader using prompt “Cookie frosting contest!!!”

You were heading over to your girlfriend’s apartment to help her make cookies for her teammates. She said they deserved some sweetness after all the horribleness they had to deal with. You were always up for any excuse to bake cookies and to spend time with your bubbly girlfriend. She could make you smile when you were having the worst of days.

She opened the door with a smile and a kiss, then grabbed the shopping bags from you with all of the ingredients you needed to make sugar cookies and all the frosting and sprinkles and everything else you could think of to decorate them. You had also brought cookie cutters so you could make fun shapes.

You followed Penelope into the kitchen where she had already pulled out all of the pans, bowls and other items you would need. You helped her unload all of the ingredients. Once that was done, she clapped her hands together excitedly. “Okay, tell me what to do. Where do we start first?”

You pulled her to you and kissed her lips softly. “Right here. Sorry, but you are so cute right now. I couldn’t begin baking until I had done that.”

Penelope giggled and smacked your arm. “Enough of that. Time for that later. Let’s get cooking.”

You laughed and started throwing the ingredients into a bowl, Penelope handing you what you needed. Soon the dough was ready and you flattened it out. You and Penelope took turns cutting out the cookies. Once the trays were full, you placed them in the oven and set the timer. 

You both cleaned up the kitchen while you waited on the cookies to bake. You had just washed and dried the last dish when the timer went off. You checked the oven and sure enough the cookies were a golden brown. You pulled them out and put them on a rack to cool for a few minutes before decorating them.

Penelope started going through all of the decorations and icing trying to decide how she was going to decorate them. “Oh, I like this color. And this. Oh, but I like this too.”

You laughed as she continued to go through everything and decide she liked everything you had brought.

The cookies were finally cooled enough, so you each grabbed one and started decorating. You had frosted a couple of them when suddenly Penelope shouted, “Oh! Cookie frosting contest!!! Yes, Y/N. That will be so much fun!”

“And who decides the winner, Penelope?”

“The team, silly.”

“And how will I know if I win or not. You could just tell me they chose your cookies, and I would never know the difference.”

Penelope huffed at you. “Really, Y/N? You think I would do that? Oh, come by! Aren’t you off work tomorrow? Come by. I’ll wait until you get there to pass the cookies out.”

You shook your head. “This is why I love you Penelope. You are so freaking adorable. Okay, I will be there.”

The two of you got to work decorating the rest of the cookies, then packed them up for delivery tomorrow.

The next day, you arrived in Penelope’s office. She squealed in excitement, grabbed your hand and dragged you out to the bullpen. She stopped by Rossi and Emily’s offices and had them join everyone else.

Once everyone was settled, she said, “Okay everyone. Y/N and I baked and decorated cookies for you all yesterday. I just wanted you all to have a little sweetness in your life.” She opened the box of cookies to show everyone.

“Now, Y/n and I are having a little contest. So you have to let us know which decorations you like better.”

Everyone looked in the box and chose their favorite. You smiled as Penelope watched who picked what. You really didn’t care who won. Actually you hoped she did. She was such a bright spot in everyone’s life, she deserved to win.

“I like this one the best,” Luke said holding up one of your cookies. You rolled your lips inward to keep from laughing at the look on Penelope’s face.

“Of course you would, newbie,” she said.

Luke just smirked and took a bite of the cookie. “This is delicious, Penelope.”

“Thanks, newbie. My girlfriend is great at baking.”

You blushed and said, “Oh, Pen. You helped! I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Oh, pssh, Y/n. But I did win the cookie frosting contest.”

“Oh you did, huh?” you asked.

“Yep. Luke, Tara, and Rossi picked your cookies, but Spencer, Jayje, Em and Matt picked mine.”

You smiled and pulled your girlfriend into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Of course you won Penelope. I never doubted you would.”


End file.
